


Perfect

by MewmewRAWR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewmewRAWR/pseuds/MewmewRAWR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy little drabble~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

“Dude, what’d I say? If you’re gonna ride in the car with me then  _stop freakin’ touching everything_ , I swear it’s like driving with a freakin’ child..”

Lucifer huffed, ignoring both the command and the remark that followed it as he continued to mess around with the dial of the radio, switching between stations as he spoke. “I’m  _bored_ , you know I don’t like traveling like this, Dean, it’s just so  _slow_.”

“Don’t give me that excuse dude, I told you that you could’ve just angel-poofed yourself there— _and stop fucking with my radio Luce, i’m serious_.”

“Yes, you did say that,” The devil agreed, leaving the radio on some pop music station ( _which made Dean want to physically cringe_ ) and returning to riffling through the contents of the glove compartment, “but then I’d have to  _wait_  for you to get there, and I hate waiting just as much as I hate traveling like this.”

Dean rolled his eyes a bit “Well that’s a real dilemma you got there.”

“Isn’t it?”

 _♪~ Made a wrong turn once or twice. Dug my way out, blood and fire. Bad decisions, that’s alright. Welcome to my silly life._ _♫_

The hunter’s brows furrowed when the song came on.  _P!NK_? Oh no, not in  _his_  baby. He was about to reach for the dial to change the station back to classic rock, when he heard the archangel beside him begin to sing along.

Something— _either amusement, or curiosity, or perhaps just some masochistic urge he felt to force himself to endure the rest of the song_ , persuaded him not to change the station just yet, and he found himself just sitting there and listening as the devil sang along to a pop song.

“ ** _You’re so mean when you talk about yourself, you were wrong. Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead~_** ” 

Dean sighed a bit, shaking his head slightly; at least singing along to the song seemed to be distracting the Morningstar from his boredom enough to make him lose interest in looking through the glove compartment ( _and making a mess of it in the process_ ).

“ ** _Pretty, pretty please, don’t you ever, ever feel like you’re less than, less than perfect._ _Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you’re nothing, you are perfect to me~_** ”

Through chance— _or maybe just extremely perfect timing_ , Dean happened to glance over at that exact moment, only to find the devil looking right at him through the reflection on the windshield.

The Winchester’s brows furrowed in confusion at that, and it took a moment before the thought finally formed itself.  _…Was Lucifer singing to him?_

He wasn’t sure what to comment on; The fact that the devil has just serenaded him with a song by P!NK, or the words of the song itself. So instead he decided against saying anything, and just turned his gaze back to the road and kept quiet.


End file.
